


Love's A Lifetime's Only Token

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brendon is an Asshole, Cheating, Depression, Dreamwalking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rejection, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon met a girl in the hospital. </p><p>Not like she was his soulmate, Brendon had taken that title already. </p><p>More like, she looked as broken as he felt. Her eyes had that hopeless and cynical glare he forever wished to possess, the cold that he wished he could muster. </p><p>He met a blue haired girl who changed everything. For right or for wrong. </p><p> </p><p>This is part of the same verse as Isle of Flightless Birds - you do not have to read that to get this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dallon met a girl in the hospital.

Not like she was his soulmate, Brendon had taken that title already.

More like, she looked as broken as he felt. Her eyes had that hopeless and cynical glare he forever wished to possess, the cold that he wished he could muster.

He met a blue haired girl who changed everything. For right or for wrong.

Brendon and Dallon didn’t have a perfect love. It wasn't Tyler and Josh; two broken pieces creating a masterpiece, a being of pure love for each other.

There was a third thing in their relationship - Brendon's ego. Behind that massive forehead lay a monster in disguise, like a siren his pretty face drew you in but Dallon soon discovered that what lay beneath wasn't always so pretty.

He was manipulative and cold, unfeeling in all the worst scenarios, his mean words cut like ice-cold knives stabbing into his gut.

And then, when Dallon was ready to walk away, he was romantic, he was all soft caresses and feather-light kisses, whispered compliments and heartfelt promises.

Until he moved on. And Dallon was left scrambling around behind him, picking up his mess and trying to keep him satisfied. Because he loved him. "Do you though?" It was Halsey who asked him this, the blue haired girl. He'd found himself unable to stop talking until everything was out in the open and then she asked the question no one had ever asked.

"But he's my-"

"Soulmates are just a word Dallon. It's not a tie to him. If he's... Abusing you, or whatever then it's not worth being there." Dallon rushed to leave, long legs buckling beneath him. It wasn't abuse. It wasn't.

But a small voice in the back of his mind whispered 'maybe, maybe it was.'

 

 

 

 

Dallon had been the tall, gangly teen that the girls swooned over. He was awkward and kind and boyfriend material wrapped in shiny gold paper with a pretty ribbon.

Brendon was not. He smoked and took drugs, drank with the older kids and made a fool of himself for laughs. His ego was bigger than his forehead and he made it his personal mission to sleep with as many people as possible.

He did not bank on meeting his soulmate when he was still in school. And when he did no one really expected him to be the jealous possessive type, but he was.

The day they met had been nothing special, Brendon was being an asshole as usual. Dallon had just sat down with Tyler, who was fiddling anxiously with his flowery kimono that some jock had called him out for.

“It looks great Ty,” Dall smiled softly, revelling in the way Ty’s eyes lit up a little at the words.

“Thanks Dall,” his voice was quiet and barely audible over the noise of the canteen, Dallon was about to suggest leaving when someone spilt something scalding hot on him.

“Fuck, my coffee,” the guy moaned, placing the cup on the table and turning to Dallon out of expectation rather than apology.

“Dude, what the-” Dallon’s question was cut off, not by someone else, but by the warm spark that travelled through his body, the electric pull that drew him to this boy. “Uh, hi.”

“Yeah, whatever, see you around,” Brendon rushed the words out and was gone even quicker.

Tyler, ever the innocent one, just “What was that?”

“Nothing Ty, it wasn’t anything,” Dallon waved it off, “just an asshole.” But his voice was wistful, eyes lingering on the space the boy had occupied. That was his soulmate. That was his soulmate and he’d left.

Dallon hadn’t felt heartbreak before, never felt a sadness in his bones, but this boy whom he knew by reputation only had come crashing into his life and introduced him to it.

 

 

 

 

 

Brendon hadn’t known what to do, there he was tall and perfect with these piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through to his very soul and Brendon wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for a commitment. He wasn’t ready for a soulmate. He wasn’t ready.

But there was this pull in his gut, this wrenching that seemed to draw him back to the boy, his face scrunched up in confusion returning to his mind every second. His heart ached with the need to know him better. And so, for better or for worse, Brendon chose to seek him out.

Finding the lanky figure the next day wasn’t hard, but approaching him was.

“Uh, hi,” he coughed out awkwardly, face burning in embarrassment and this isn’t something he usually felt.

“Hey,” Dallon’s features softened, his anger fading when he saw just how nervous Brendon was.

“So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee after school or something.”

“I’d love that Brendon, here’s my number,” and Dallon’s calloused fingers took his hand and wrote the number across his wrist and then he was gone.

“Dallon!” A voice called out, a fluffy-haired boy rushing to grab his arm and speak in hushed voices.

Dallon. Brendon smiled at the name, ignoring the jealousy coiling in his gut. They weren’t dating.

Yet.

 

 

 

 

 

“I got you the same as me,” Brendon smiled softly, still finding it hard to look Dallon in the eyes.

“It tastes good,” Dallon assured him, resisting the urge to reach over and grab his hand. He had a feeling the physical comfort wouldn’t be well received.

The awkward tension only intensified, the very air around them seeming to get thicker as they sat there avoiding each other’s gaze and drinking. “I, uh, I’m Brendon.”

“I know,” he wished he could take the words back as soon as he had said them, his cheeks burning, “I’m Dallon.”

“Nice to meet you Dallon,” when Dallon risked a glance up at Brendon he saw he was smiling softly. He couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m sorry about the coffee.”

Dallon shrugged, waving it away, “we wouldn’t have met if that hadn’t happened.” And Brendon had never felt so conflicted. He’d planned to offer a ‘break’, that they just ignore the whole soulmate thing for a while and live a proper teenage life, but here Dallon sat with clearly different intentions.

“Would that have been a bad thing?”

“Yes,” Dallon was frowning in confusion, the first feelings of real doubt coiling in his stomach because Brendon had asked him here so that they could get to know each other. He wanted them to be together. Right?

The emotions flickered across his face, Brendon watched each one in a detached despair, wishing he could change it but not making any real effort to do so. “We’re soulmates.” He cursed over and over for that being the only thing he could say, but the word was running circles in his mind.

“I, you, you do want a soulmate, right?” No. The answer was no. But Dallon already had tears in his eyes, had already slouched in his seat.

“Of course, of course I do,” Brendon’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but Dallon’s did and that made him feel a little better. “I just didn’t expect to meet them so early.”

Dallon nodded, seemingly understanding, “is that a problem?” He was greeted with silence, Brendon asked himself that question over and over. Was it? Dallon was cute, he was clearly a nice guy. Would it really be so bad? “We could, wait.” The words sounded as if they pained him, his eyes seemed emotionless as he looked at Brendon, “get to know each other before jumping into this.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Brendon nodded, though for some reason he felt as though someone had taken his heart and stomped it into the ground. “You have my number, I’ll always get back to you Dall.”

He ignored the way his heart fluttered at the nickname, instead letting the cold feeling of rejection course through his veins. “Yeah. I’ll message you sometime.”

He’d already started walking away when a warm hand wrapped round his arm, “I want to get to know you better Dall. I can’t just jump into this.” They were empty words, rooted in some twisted truths, but deep down Brendon knew that they were false. He could do it. He just didn’t _want_ to. Not now anyway.

“Sure, no, I get it. We’ll be friends,” even Brendon could see his smile was strained, it made his heart ache at the sight.

But he didn’t say anything about it. Just smiled twice as big, “talk soon Dall.” He pressed a kiss to Dallon’s cheek, blushing as he did so and leaving quickly. He hadn’t quite meant to do that, not really.

Dallon was left reeling. He stayed rooted in that spot for a good 5 minutes. He let himself believe that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

 

 

 

 

But who was he kidding? It was the infamous Brendon Urie. For the first few days he managed to be nice, he’d smile sweetly at Dallon when they passed each other, a polite nod of the head just to remind Dallon he remembered he existed.

They texted on and off. But neither one really knew where they stood; Brendon was conflicted and Dallon was just confused by Brendon.

The honeymoon period ended quickly though, ended in a split second actually because Brendon was pressed up against some new kid and kissing them passionately. Dallon felt his heart shatter, he’d never felt so much sadness before.

As if he’d heard the hysterical thoughts running through Dallon’s mind, or sensed his utter discomfort, Brendon’s head shot up meeting Dallon’s teary eyes with eyes wide with terror. “Dall, it’s not what it looks like.”

Dallon laughed emptily, shaking his head and wiping away tears. “No. We’re not together. It doesn’t even matter.”

“Dallon, please-”

“Just stop Brendon. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” He half expected Brendon to pull him back, to stop him walking away, but it was clear that wasn’t happening because when he risked a glance behind him Brendon had his tongue down the girl’s throat again.

He stumbled into the toilets and threw up, finally letting the tears roll down his face. He stayed slumped over the toilet seat even when the bell rang, waiting until the corridors would be empty before heading home.

He didn’t bank on running into anyone.

Least of all a girl who seemed to have emotions. “Are you okay?” Three words. Three words that broke Dallon. If he had it in him to care, he’d have been embarrassed. “Ssshh, it’s going to be okay.” She wrapped him in a hug that was all warmth and comfort. A little like the feeling he got when he met Brendon.

Almost.

“My soulmate doesn’t want me,” he whimpered into her shoulder. He heard a small, sharp intake of breath, felt her pull him closer.

“Second boys will always be first choice to somebody better. They’re missing out.” They stayed there a few minutes longer before she pulled back, “how ‘bout I take you home?”

“That would be brilliant, I’m Dallon by the way. Sorry for all the tears.”

The girl laughed in response, eyes bright, Dallon found himself smiling at the sound, “forget it Dallon, I’m Breezy.”

Breezy.

He smiled to himself, following Breezy in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t get any easier.

Brendon didn’t stop to think about Dallon for even a moment. He didn’t give a second thought to the texts that had stopped coming. All he cared about was his latest conquest. With a girl latched on his arm, the same girl actually, as he bragged about how many people he got with over the weekend. And she just laughed, laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Dallon did not like it one bit. “Dall, try and smile,” Breezy whispered, elbowing his side, she shot a meaningful look at Tyler who was curled in on himself.

“You good Ty?” His head shot up, like a startled animal, he didn’t actually respond other than a jerky nod of the head. “Sure?”

“Yeah Dall, peachy,” there was something not quite right about the smile on his face. It was more the skin pulling taunt than something with actual feeling. Even Breezy, who’d only been sat with them for a week or two, noticed how just not right it was. Neither one could find the right words though, they just offered concerned looks and shaky smiles in return.

 

 

 

 

 

When it rains it pours. Dallon had never thought that to be more true. His hands were shaking violently, cheek wet with tears, Tyler was not okay.

The shrill ringing of his phone had pierced through the silence, jolting him from his thoughts, dread rushed through him for a split second. He faltered for only a moment before answering, and half of him wished he had never done it.

“Tyler tried to kill himself,” Jenna cried, trying to calm herself down as she relayed the news. “He’s not going to be in school for a while Dall. He’s, he’s not okay.” Dallon couldn’t find the words to say, couldn’t do anything other than let tears roll down his face.

“Oh.” He took a second, taking deep breaths, trying to steel himself, “keep me updated on how he’s doing. I’ll be praying for you all.”

Jenna sniffed sadly, “thank you,” her voice was fragile, barely even there. Dallon had to hang up before she started crying again. It only took a second for his legs to buckle beneath him, for the tears to really start falling, he made no effort to muffle the sounds of his sobbing. The tears were ripped from his chest with broken whimpers and half words.

Somewhere in the haze of his sadness he grabbed his phone, with teary eyes he scrolled through the contacts. Brendon. Breezy. He had a choice to make, and though his thumb hovered over Brendon’s name for what felt like forever. He wanted nothing more than to call him, to hear his voice, but then reality came crashing back, because Brendon wanted nothing to do with him.

Brendon had found someone else.

He pressed the phone to his ear, heart hammering in his chest, he felt like his whole world was crashing down. As if the rug had been ripped from beneath him and he was left tumbling, falling into an endless void. “Dall?”

“Breezy,” he sobbed, “he tried to kill himself. He.”

“It’s okay Dallon, I’m coming over. Will you be alright for a few minutes?” Her voice was soft and gentle, her compassion shining through.

“Yeah,” it was more of a sigh then an answer but Breezy took what she could get.

She hadn’t driven that fast in her life. It seemed unimportant though, because Dallon needed her and she’d be damned if she wasn’t there for him. “Dall?” His parents had let her in with a small frown.

He didn’t answer her, just rushed over and pulled her into a hug, crying hysterically into her shoulder. She knew words wouldn’t help right now, Dallon wanted the contact, he wanted the physical comfort rather than a half-hearted attempt at lying.

Lies that he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to believe. The truth had always been more important, he’d always been a strong believer that everything works out, that honesty was the best policy, but in this moment he wished he could forget all of that. “It’s not going to be okay.”

“Don’t say that Dall, please don’t say that,” Breezy whispered, voice wavering dangerously, “it will Dallon. I know you can’t see it now. But it will work out.”

“Tyler tried to kill himself, how can things ever be okay?” He whimpered.

“I don’t know Dall. Have faith,” she sighed, letting her own tears. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other with tear stained faces.

 

 

 

 

 

The empty space seemed to be screaming at him, there was no floral pattern, no skeleton jacket, and Dallon hated it. His eyes seemed unable to look away from the space, Breezy was attempting to distract him, she really was, but she just couldn’t break through to him.

He’d been unusually quiet and her concern for him was growing as the days ticked by. “Hi Dall,” his head shot up immediately, sapphire eyes meeting whiskey.

“B-Brendon, hi, what are you doing here?” Brendon had asked himself that question when he made his way over, but he couldn’t quite keep away. There was a dull ache in his chest and the sadness only grew darker with Dallon by his side.

“I-uh, you haven’t answered my texts,” his attention was finally brought to the beautiful girl at Dallon’s side, she was pressed up against him in a way that had Brendon quivering with jealousy.

Dallon looked down to the table and his untouched food, “sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” And it really didn’t because Brendon knew it was his fault for ignoring Dallon and pushing him away, he saw Dallon’s face when he kissed Sarah, he knew exactly what he was doing. “Are you okay?”

His voice was uncharacteristically soft, Dallon’s eyes filled with tears that broke free without warning. “No.” Instead of pulling Brendon into a hug like he so desperately wanted to, he pushed himself to his feet and fled as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Breezy stood with a sigh, grabbing her things. “Sorry, he’s having a tough time right now.”

“What happened?”

She shook her head sadly, “a friend tried to kill himself. Dallon’s really struggling. He was a mess before thanks to his ass of a soulmate.” His heart ached at the thought of him being the cause of Dallon’s pain, an agonising reminder of just what he was doing.

“Soulmate?”

There was a humourless laugh, “I found him sobbing and throwing up in the corridor. He needs someone to keep him going.”

Jealousy reared its evil head once more, “don’t you have a soulmate?” he spat angrily. Not that it bothered Breezy in the slightest, she shrugged.

“I’ll be there for him for as long as I can be.” With that she walked away. Brendon could picture them together, they’d be a cute couple, they’d be good for each other. They’d be happy. He could see them with two kids and a dog, Dallon would make a great dad, he knew it.

 

 

 

 

 

They were in a tentative relationship. Dallon had pressed shaking lips to hers in a fit of despair and it dulled the heartache, so they found themselves doing it more often.

The topic of soulmates was completely out of bounds. They were ignoring that Breezy’s was out there waiting and that Dallon’s had abandoned him (but could always come back). These weren’t things that Dallon liked to think about, not even for a second.

And when they did begin to form ideas in his head he had Breezy to kiss lovingly, to hold close, to talk to in hushed voices well past midnight. He found himself kissing her more and more, found himself craving the warmth of another because he felt _so_ cold. He felt numb. He felt empty. He felt pain.

He understood why Tyler had done it and that terrified him more than anything. “Don’t cry Dall,” Breezy whispered softly, pressing her lips to his. She’d noticed how he’d move closer when he was upset, how he said less and less but craved touch more and more.

“Sorry,” he whimpered as she pulled away, eyes full of guilt.

“Don’t be sorry either, you’re allowed to be upset.” He didn’t respond, only pulled her in and kissed her more passionately. He felt her lips curve up into a smile against his own, he felt her steady heartbeat begin to race beneath smooth skin.

“Do you mind?” A voice snapped, making the two shoot apart. They were met with the angry face of none other than Mr Urie. “I need to get by.”

Dallon’s eyes hardened as he glared with a cold anger right back at him, “there’s plenty of room to go around.”

“I don’t want to go around.”

“And I don’t care.” Something flashed in Brendon’s eyes that made Dallon frown in confusion, something akin to hurt, as if Brendon were capable of actual emotion.

“Dall, what is up with you?” His voice had taken a softer tone, a hand reaching out to comfort him but Dallon jerked back. It had taken him this long to begin piecing back his heart, he wasn’t about to let Brendon break him again. “Dall.”

“Stop. Stop saying my name,” the words came out pained, the look on his face one Breezy had grown used to.

“He’s your soulmate,” she whispered softly, her words went ignored by both boys.

The question in Brendon’s eyes prompted Dallon to carry on. “You, you hurt me,” Dallon’s voice was beginning to waver, the emotions getting the best of him.

Brendon had his arms around him before he could move back, he melted into the warm touch. He felt the numbness in his body fade away, the dull sadness lessening under Brendon’s energetic touch. “And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Dallon couldn’t help but fall apart in his arms, tears streaming down his face as his body shook with the force of his sobbing. “Not sorry enough to stop making out with anyone who moves, or to keep that girl around.”

It hurt because it was true, he knew what he had to do. “Dall, I just want you. I was wrong okay, so wrong, and it won’t be easy, I know that. But please, give me a chance.”

“And that girl?”

“Sarah knows we’re casual, it’s nothing more than a popularity boost for her,” he shrugged, eyes pleading with Dallon. “And Breezy, she won’t mind?”

She laughed softly, “I knew it was coming. I’m glad you finally got your head out of your ass long enough to realise he’s way out of your league.” Her lips pressed a loving kiss to Dallon’s cheek before she turned and left, leaving the two boys clinging to each other.

“I haven’t forgiven you,” Dallon muttered into Brendon’s skin.

“I know. I’ll make it up to you though, I promise.” It was a promise to himself as well, he was going to make this work, he was going to help Dallon get back to that happy smile. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

And Brendon tried.

He broke it off with Sarah almost immediately, pretty much everyone in the school found out about the existence of Brendon's soulmate. But he somehow managed to keep Dallon's name out of it - just until everything was sorted.

In fact, Dallon was pleasantly surprised at how good he was at the whole romance thing. He left cute messages in his locker (and seriously, how the fuck did he get in there anyway), he sent sweet texts daily, he'd show up at school with two cups of coffee and one always had a slew of kisses and hearts scribbled round the edge.

He even showed up at Dallon's house with a bunch of beautiful roses, ranging in colour from a pure white to the deepest of reds. That turned out to be a little awkward. It was Dallon's mum who answered the door, a small but confused smile on her face.

"You just have the wrong house sweetie."

Brendon shook his head with a small smile, "these are for Dallon."

"Oh," she sighed, taking in Brendon for a minute. "Well. Come in I suppose." She let him in, but the awkward tension still filled the air. Brendon hadn't felt nervous before, but now it was as if there were iron butterflies rampaging in his belly, doing intricate flips as he stood there anxiously awaiting Dallon.

When Dallon wandered down the stairs it was like an angel, Brendon fell in love all over again, his eyes were sleepy, his hair hanging over his face still messy from sleep, his clothes were wrinkled from use and the sun framed his face in the most beautiful of ways. "Brendon?" He sounded so surprised as he looked at the cleaned up boy in front of him.

"I brought you flowers," he held them out, still smiling fondly over at Dallon. "I couldn't pick a colour," he shrugged as Dallon touched each one in wonder.

His eyes were bright, shimmering in the light, "you did this for me?"

Brendon smiled as if he had all the worlds secrets, a tinge of sadness as he gazed up at Dallon in amazement, "I'd do anything for you."

Any lingering anger at Brendon faded in that moment, it just up and left when he saw the adoration in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I thought maybe, I could take you out for lunch.” He was faced with the nervous Brendon from the coffee shop, the one who could go from confidently flirting to nervously twitching in a matter of seconds. The one Dallon firmly believed stole his heart.

A smile tugged at his lips as he gazed at the flowers once more, “I think I could fit it in.”

“So you’re gay?” His mother asked, blinking at them over and over.

A blush spread across Dallon’s cheeks, “no Ma, I mean, not ‘till Brendon.”

“I’m his soulmate,” Brendon announced proudly, taking Dallon by surprise.

“You are?” She raised an eyebrow, observing him in a whole new light. “And why didn’t Dallon tell us then?”

“Because I asked him not to, I wasn’t ready,” he shrugged, batting away every argument and challenge with ease and leaving Dallon amazed. “If it’s alright with you Mrs Weekes, I’d like to take your son out on a date.”

The charming smile was turned up to 10, warm hazel eyes begging for permission, she couldn’t find it in her to say no, “go on then. But you look after him, you hear me?”

“Yes Ma’am,” he mock saluted her before taking Dallon by the hand and dragging him out the door, turning and smiling widely at him once they’d escaped the gaze of Dallon’s mother. “So, uh, you’re okay with this?”

“You turned up with roses, I think you’ve earned your second chance. A proper one.” Anything else he had planne to say was swallowed by a kiss from Brendon, warm lips meeting his own. It was perfect. As perfect as any kiss could be.

Dallon felt warm, safe, loved. His heart was racing, but at the same time he felt the calmest he’d been in a long time, all his problems seemed miles away with Brendon’s skin against his. “Thank you, now come on, I really did have a place all planned out.”

“It’s scary when you care Urie,” Dallon laughed.

“Scarier things have happened,” Brendon shrugged, eyes lingering on Dallon longer than necessary. “Can you stop being so fucking hot? It’s really quite distracting.”

Brendon loved the sound of Dallon laughing, he knew in the moment, when Dallon threw his head back and laughed fully in the golden light of the sun, that he’d do anything to hear that sound. It was a sound he wanted to hear forever. “You’re so dumb. I literally just rolled out of bed, you look… nice.”

“Nice! Just nice?” Brendon feigned shock, punching Dallon’s arm playfully. The smile wouldn’t stay off his face, especially when Dallon giggled before pathetically slapping him.

“Maybe a little better than nice.” He added quietly, blushing as he stared at his feet and refused to look at Brendon.

 

 

 

 

They’d been ‘dating’ for a week. A week where Brendon could kiss Dallon, would show up at his house, take him out. But not in front of anyone they knew, not at school. And it was slowly tearing Brendon apart.

Sure, he _had_ a goal of fucking everyone in the school (and really why limit it to just his schoolmates), but Dallon’s appearance in his life had changed that. He actually _wanted_ to be a good boyfriend, wanted to show him off to all his friends. Mostly.

“Dall?”

“Hmm?” They were sprawled across Dallon’s bed, homework lay untouched beside them. Brendon was pretty sure Dallon had fallen asleep a minute ago in the silence of the room and his total stillness.

“I, uh, we’re dating right?”

There was a soft chuckle from Dallon as he turned to look at Brendon, “yeah.” Though it wasn’t a question, his expression alone prompted Brendon to continue.

“I was, well, I just thought, maybe, did you want to sit with me at school tomorrow?” It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to ask, but the words were all jumbling up in his mind and his hands wouldn’t stop moving and his leg wouldn’t stop bouncing and he couldn’t concentrate with Dallon looking at him like that anyway.

A gentle smile grew on his face, blossoming before Brendon and brightening those blue eyes, “I’d love that Bren. Is this your way of asking if you can tell people?” Brendon’s cheeks were dusted with red as he nodded, “of course you can Bren, I thought you wanted to keep it quiet.”

“Not at all,” Brendon assured him, moving to press their lips together.

The kiss was short, Dallon pushed him off gently with a small smile still glued to his face, “this homework won’t do itself.” Though Brendon saw it for what it truly was, an excuse to stop. He said nothing though, just sighed dramatically before returning to the open textbook.

 

 

 

 

 

If Dallon was nervous he didn’t show it, he held Brendon’s hand with pride even turning to kiss him goodbye when they parted for class.

Brendon wasn’t sure whether to jump for joy or call an exorcist. He settled with beaming at him before turning to his friends smugly. “So that’s your soulmate?”

“Yeah, try telling me I’m not the luckiest.”

“You’re not the luckiest,” Josh teased, laughing as he dodged the fist Brendon threw his way.

He narrowed his eyes at the red haired boy, “I am too you fucker. Your just jealous.”

Josh just laughed harder, clinging to Brendon’s shoulder to stay upright, “don’t get your panties in a twist B. He’s hot.” And with that Josh giggled his way down the corridor.

“He is pretty hot,” Jake shrugged, nodding as if he were some sort of expert.

“I didn’t ask you,” Brendon huffed, pouting like a small child. So sue him, he was a little jealous. Dallon was _his_ after all. They were soulmates and he’s not losing that.

 

 

 

 

“This is Dallon,” Brendon introduced the taller boy, pulling him down to sit at the table. “He’s my soulmate.”

“Hi,” a small wave accompanied his greeting as he fell in place beside Brendon who wasted no time in entwining their hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Josh greeted, reaching over to fist bump. He grinned happily when Dallon eventually returned the gesture. “I’m Josh, unfortunately Brendon’s best friend.”

“It is not unfortunate,” Brendon argued.

Josh shook his head, ignoring Brendon and instead focusing on Dallon, “it is too unfortunate. If he’s being a pain in your ass, and not in the good way, let me know and I’ll sort him out.” In that moment, and the laughter that ensued, a bond was formed between Dallon and Josh. A friendship was made that felt as if it had existed for years, not minutes, but neither one questioned it.

They got along like a house on fire, soon developing their own inside jokes and nicknames, and Brendon felt like he was burning. He told himself over and over it was only friendly, but that fire remained. “Hey Dall,” Dallon turned instantly, forgetting about the conversation he and Josh were having, he smiled at Brendon toothily and everything felt alright again. “You wanna go out tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Dallon agreed, this time it was him who initiated the kiss, going as for to pull Brendon’s lip into his mouth with his teeth. He pulled away as red as a tomato and struggling to string together a sentence, but Brendon thought it was adorable.

It was Dallon’s way of saying that he was forgiven. It was an ‘I love you’. And Brendon didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of it.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re such a doofus,” Dallon laughed, cheeks red and heart racing.

Brendon shrugged, eyes staying locked on Dallon, “I try.”

“You did this for me?”

“When will you believe that you’re worth it?”

Dallon was quiet, for a moment Brendon feared he’d gone too far, but he soon locked eyes with Brendon and smiled a little more, “I think I’m starting to.”

The thought that Brendon had that much influence on someone was both terrifying and touching, it was another reminder of how _real_ the whole thing was. “Good, because it’s true. Now sit down, the food will get cold.”

“I’m going,” Dallon laughed, moving slowly to savour the moment. The meal was filled with the sounds of their laughter, both of them trying and failing to maintain a serious conversation.

It was the most fun they’d had in a while, they continued to talk long after the food had gone and the sun had set. “How about we go back to mine? It’s getting a little chilly out here.” Brendon offered, Dallon wasn’t an idiot, he knew Brendon had the house to himself tonight, he knew what Brendon would be after once they got there.

He knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he nodded shyly, taking Brendon’s outstretched hand. When that comforting warmth washed over him he knew it was going to work out, it had to.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re sure?” Brendon gasped between kisses, lips moving down to Dallon’s neck once more. Dallon nodded, exhaling shakily as Brendon sucked deep marks on his neck. “You gotta say it Dall.”

“I’m sure Bren,” he panted, head falling back under Brendon’s attack. Hands slipped under his shirt again, this time lifting it all the way up and throwing it away. Somehow through the haze he managed to do the same to Brendon before reattaching their lips with a renewed passion.

Their lips didn’t part until their jeans were also thrown in a heap, underwear removed and socks carelessly thrown away. And even then, it was only far enough for both to take in heaving gasps of air before they were back to kissing each other.

The kiss seemed to last forever. It went on and on and on. Both boys were painfully hard, but the kiss was addictive and neither one could quite find the strength to pull away. “I’m gunna prep you,” Brendon gasped, shaking with lust.

“Okay,” Dallon breathed the word out in a gasp of escaping air, he hadn’t done this before, Brendon knew that, and he was feeling rightfully nervous. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dalls,” the smile on Brendon’s face was soft and loving, reassuring Dallon that this was everything he needed, that this would be perfect. After the torture of Brendon’s fingers slowly stretching him open, he felt the tip of Brendon’s cock at his entrance. “You sure?”

“Yes,” the word could barely be heard, Dallon’s voice was raw and his brain had turned to mush, but Brendon smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he pushed in. He gave Dallon a moment to get used to it, waited for him to shakily nod his head.

It took a minute before Dallon started to really enjoy it, sounds closer to whimpers escaping his lips until Brendon cocked his hips at just the right angle and hit the perfect spot and Dallon saw white. The moan that was ripped from his body was pornographic, that sound alone had Brendon letting out a moan of his own. Their lips met messily as their bodies continued to slap together, the sound filling the room along with their confessions of love and panted names.

“More, so close,” Dallon gasped, hands clawing at Brendon in a desperate attempt to get closer. No more than a minute later Dallon came with a cry, Brendon following soon after. He fell beside Dallon, just laying there and panting as he rode out his euphoric high. “That was amazing.” Dallon sighed, turning to smile at Brendon.

“It really was,” Brendon laughed, meeting Dallon’s lips for a slow and sensual kiss. “We should clean up.” He muttered after they’d finished leisurely making out and enjoying the closeness of the post-sex haze.

Dallon glanced around at the mess they’d made, “did you seriously just throw the condom over there?”

“I was aiming for the bin,” Brendon muttered, his face was a bright red as he buried his head in Dallon’s neck. “You wanna join me in the shower?”

He disentangled himself from Dallon’s long limbs, swaying his ass as much as he could as he wandered over to the door, turning to give Dallon his sweetest smile. “I think that sounds like a good idea,” Dallon chuckled, tripping as he got to his feet.

When he looked at Brendon something in his eyes had changed, it was a look of pure unadulterated love, it was as if Brendon was some sort of angel, as if he held the secrets of the universe. And Brendon looked at him in much the same way. “Glad you agree,” their lips met again as Brendon tugged Dallon into the bathroom behind him.

They didn’t part for even a second, if their lips weren’t locked together, then their hands were exploring the other’s body. It wasn’t sexual, not really, it was just the two of them together. Dallon would run gentle hands over Brendon’s skin, gently washing him. “I love you Bren,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Brendon’s forehead.

“The feeling is mutual,” Brendon carefully brushed stray strands of hair from Dallon’s face, taking a minute to admire him and getting lost in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Dallon laughed, his head shaking slightly in disagreement, “shut up.” Brendon was going to argue, was going to show him how beautiful he was, but then there were lips on his and hands and whispered ‘I love you’s and it was so sexual yet so far from being sexual it hurt.

But they were both happy. Standing underneath warm cascading water they were happy, they just wanted it to last.

 

 

 

 

Josh had thrown an arm over Dallon’s shoulder, it looked ridiculous as he was quite a bit shorter, but he was nothing if not dedicated. “You’re coming to the party, right?”

“What party?” Dallon asked, looking over to Brendon who looked just as confused.

“Spencer’s leaving party,” he said as if the two of them were idiots, Brendon groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“I completely forgot. Damn, I don’t want him to go,” Brendon frowned.

Dallon was completely and utterly lost in the whole conversation, he didn’t know a Spencer, or that one was leaving or that Brendon knew one or that there was a party. “Him and Brendon have been friends since like, their first breath or something ridiculous,” Josh laughed.

His cheeriness was infectious and soon had Dallon smiling just as wide as he was. “Be my date for the night?” Although really it should have been obvious, Dallon just blinked in surprise. “Dall, hello, date? Or am I flying solo?”

The thought alone shook Dallon to the core, he quickly shook his head, heart aching at the images his mind created, “no, I’ll come.”

“Wear something sexy.”

“I’m wearing a shirt and snapback,” Josh informed him, rolling his eyes at Brendon who pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. “Really?”

“It’s not weed,” Brendon shrugged, “I’m waiting for the party.”

“You should quit smoking,” Dallon whispered, frowning at the smoke that drifted into the sky. “I don’t want to loose you,” he added, turning sad eyes to Brendon and pressing the gentlesest of kisses to his cheek.

In a surprising turn of events Brendon threw the cigarette to the floor, “I guess I have a new addiction anyway,” he smiled softly and leant in to meet Dallon’s lips. The kiss was made more difficult by the smile that Dallon couldn’t seem to get rid of. “The weed stays though. I’m fun when I’m high.”

“You’re fun all the time you doofus, but fine, I can live with that,” Dallon laughed, breath fanning across Brendon’s skin before he crashed their lips together. It was Dallon who led the kiss, dragging his teeth across Brendon’s lips, slipping his tongue into his lovers mouth and swallowing every sound that he made.

Behind them Josh made gagging noises, “you guys are gross, see you at the party,” but his goodbye went ignored. For Brendon and Dallon they were in a world of their own, nothing existed outside of their kiss, nothing existed outside of the other.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I thought but here's another chapter! Would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Also, hmu on tumblr because I wanna get to know you all and stalk ur blog - whatisdunisdun
> 
> Stay Alive Frens


End file.
